Melvin (Twisted Metal 4)
Melvin is the second antagonist of the fourth Twisted Metal video game. He was voiced by Jon St. John. Background Melvin is the lead henchman of Sweet Tooth's minions. He stood by his master's side when Sweet Tooth overthrew Calypso and took control of the Twisted Metal contest. Melvin speaks to the winner of the fourth Twisted Metal contest while Sweet Tooth remains completely silent. Even though Sweet Tooth is in charge of Twisted Metal, Melvin grants the winner's wish. Much like Calypso, Melvin has a dark sense of humor and he rarely grants a wish without harming the winner. Villainous Acts Orbital Orbital is a secret agent. An evil scientist named Dr. Rhoemer modified Orbital's body so that he looks like a cyborg (almost similar to Two-Face). Orbital says he wants to be normal and not the only person on the planet with half a face. Melvin deliberately interprets the wish as literal. Upon returning to the headquarters of a secret agency, Orbital finds the other agents who are also cyborgs. He cries after seeing the chief as a cyborg. Pizza Boy According to the racer Pizza Boy, he wants a tricked out and very fast car with his name on the license plate. He is granted a customized and very fast Chevrolet Chevelle. Pizza Boy uses the car in a street race but it is too fast. The car sends Pizza Boy flying through the air and into a black hole where he dies. Melvin Jokes by saying "Instead of pot holes, he should have been looking out for black holes." Captain Grimm Captain Grimm (the alter ego of Mr. Grimm) demands a duel to the death with Sweet Tooth. He wishes to receive the soul of whoever dies in the duel. Captain Grimm uses a saber in the duel while Sweet Tooth uses a Katina. They lunge at each other and Sweet Tooth manages to kill the parrot on Captain Grimm's shoulder. Knowing that Captain Grimm wanted Sweet Tooth's soul, Melvin deliberately grants the soul of Captain Grimm's parrot. Goggle Eyes The exterminator asks to kill literally every bug. Melvin grants the wish but it isn't anything like Goggle Eyes's request. Instead, Melvin causes an endless swarm of insects to fly out of Goggle Eyes' mouth. The exterminator falls onto the floor and twitches to death. General Warthog General Warthog wants to be in control of an army that consists entirely of human soldiers. Melvin grants the wish. General Warthog is seen leading a platoon of tanks. However, they are revealed to be controlled by a kid playing in a sandbox. As a result, General Warthog loses all of his free will. Joneses The Joneses - who are a family of contestants - ask Melvin for a renovated RV and Sweet Tooth as the driver. He grants them a wish to go on a road trip in the mountains, knowing that it is parked outside and they had the chance to grab it. While in the RV, the kids are annoyed by the Jones' contestant bickering during a road trip, Sweet Tooth drives off a large cliff bringing to an untimely death. Microblast Melvin listens to Microblast's wish while making jokes about the Leprechaun's shortness. Microblast wishes to be as tall as a skyscraper. Melvin grants the wish by turning Microblast into a giant. However, Melvin also adds a trick to the wish. Before Microblast has a chance to rampage through a city, his body permanently changes into a statue made of stone. Trash Man Trash Man wants the entire world to be covered in nothing but garbage. Melvin grants the wish by shrinking Trash Man and placing him inside an overfilled garbage can. The wish is granted but deliberately right before the garbage can is collected by a normal sized trash collector. As a result, Trash Man is crushed in the machine used by the normal sized person. Non-Villainous Acts Calypso For the first time ever, Calypso is a contestant in Twisted Metal instead of its master. After winning the contest, Calypso tries to reclaim his wish-granting ring by wrestling Sweet Tooth. Despite Melvin's pleas for Calypso to stop, he keeps wrestling Sweet Tooth. All of them are trapped inside the ring. Quatro Quatro is an intergalactic bounty hunter who enters Twisted Metal. Upon winning the contest, he attempts to arrest Sweet Tooth, Melvin and the other henchmen. They try to resist but Quatro is supported by reinforcements. The situation ends on a cliffhanger where both sides are still confronting each other. Meter Maid Meter Maid competes in Twisted Metal to give a surprise to Sweet Tooth. It turns out to be a million dollar fine for all of the damages and destruction caused during the tournament. She offers an alternative: community service. Melvin refuses to accept responsibility but changes his mind after receiving an inaudible whisper from Sweet Tooth. They perform community service by listening to a police officer's lecture presented in a classroom. Drag Queen Unlike every other Twisted Metal contestant for Mr. Zombie, Drag Queen gets his wish without trouble or any contradictions. He asks to be famous. Melvin grants the wish by turning Drag Queen into a pop star. Drag Queen celebrates by singing on stage in front of an unseen audience. Mr. Zombie As a joke, Mr. Zombie wishes for man to hear the wails and war cries of a dead man's soul. Melvin grants the wish which turns out to be footage of the real Rob Zombie performing at a concert. Custom Car/Boss The unseen boss or driver of the customized vehicle doesn't ask for anything specific. Melvin grants the wish without revealing any details about it. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:On & Off Category:Minion Category:Twisted Metal Villains Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Deceased